falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
James (Fallout 3)
(Inside the Vault) (Outside the Vault) (Vault 112) |tag skills =Explosives: 32 → 100 Medicine: 36 → 100 Science: 36 → 100 (Outside the Vault) |level =1 → 20 → 30 (Broken Steel only) |derived =Hit Points: 510 → 605 → 655 (Broken Steel only) (Outside the Vault) }} James ist der Vater des Einsamen Wanderers und Vault 101's Arzt in 2277. Hintergrund James wurde im Jahr 2226 geboren und ist der Vater des Einsamen Wanderers. Er war mit Cathrine zusammen, die thumb|Mögliches Aussehen von James jedoch bei der Geburt des Protagonisten stirbt. Karriere Vor Catherines Tod gehörte James zum Forschungsteam des Projekt Purity. Nach ihrem Tod verlässt James das Forschungsteam und sucht mit seinem Freund Jonas (Mitglied der Brotherhood of Steel) eine sichere Unterkunft, die er in Vault 101 findet. Er startet dort mit einer Arbeit als Arzt. Geschichte In 19 Jahren gibt James die Arbeit an " Projekt Purity " nie wirklich auf, er experimentiert selbst in Vault 101 weiter, und eines Nachts nach einer Flasche Scotch bricht er in das Büro des Aufsehers Alphonse Almodovar ein. Nachdem James, relativ spielend, dessen Terminal hackt, findet er eine Nachricht über ein G.E.E.K. von einem gewissen Dr. Stanislaus Braun. Er hofft damit Projekt Purity wieder in Gang setzten zu können. Als James die Vault verlässt, bricht eine RAD-Kakerlakenplage aus, die auch den Protagonisten zum Verlassen der Vault zwingt. Nach einem Besuch von James bei GNR Plaza und seiner alten Freundin " Dr. Madison Li " begibt er sich zu Vault 112, welche sich unter " Smith Caseys Garage " befindet. Ihm gelingt es Dr. Stanislaus Braun in der virtuellen Simulation " Tranquility Lane " zu finden und diesen über das G.E.E.K zu befragen, er wird jedoch letzten Endes von diesem in einen Hund verwandelt, weil James sich weigert die sadistischen Spiele von Dr.Braun mitzuspielen. Nachdem der Protagnist James aus der Simulation rettet, machen sich beide nach Rivet City um Dr. Li und ihr Team dazu zu überreden die Arbeit an Projekt Purity wiederaufzunehmen. Während der Wiederinstandsetzung greift jedoch aus heiterem Himmel die Enklave an. James opfert sich schließlich selbst um dem Protagonisten und dem Forschungsteam die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Einzigartige Gegenstände *Papas Ödlandoutfit Infos *Man kann ein Holoband von ihm finden, dass "Bessere Zeiten" heißt, auf dem er und die Mutter des Protagonisten unter dem Jefferson Memorial flirten. *James zählt als Begleiter und verbraucht die Munition der Waffen, die man ihm gibt. Das unterscheidet ihn von anderen Begleitern, die unendlich Munition haben. *Weder James' noch Catherine's Nachnamen werden irgendwo im Spiel genannt, weswegen sich der Spieler seinen Nachnamen quasi selbst aussuchen kann. *James scheint eine Vorliebe für Scotch zu haben, da er auf dem Holotape Nr. 5 erwähnt, dass er mit einer halben Flasche Scotch das Terminal des Aufsehers gehackt hat, außerdem findet man beim Projekt Purity in seinem Zimmer viele leere Scotch-Flaschen. *Da man in Vault 21 in Fallout New Vegas ein Photo von James und Catherine finden kann, ist anzunehmen, dass James aus New Vegas kommt. Auftritte * James erscheint nur in Fallout 3. A photograph of him appears in Fallout: New Vegas. Hinter den Kulissen * James' voice is provided by actor Liam Neeson, after whom the character is also physically modeled. "This role was written with Liam in mind, and provides the dramatic tone for the entire game. "Liam is absolutely amazing to work with," said Todd Howard, Executive Producer of Fallout 3. "It’s been a pleasure bringing the father to life and working with the wonderfully talented people at Bethesda on Fallout 3," said Neeson. "I hope the fans of the franchise and the game will be excited by the results." Galerie Dad_during_BS.jpg|Dad as he looks during Baby Steps Dad_during_GUF.jpg|Dad as he looks during Growing Up Fast Doc1.png|Appearance in Tranquility Lane as "Doc" Fo3_Mom_And_Dad_Photo.png|This photo appears only in the game files of Fallout 3 but appears in-game in Fallout: New Vegas in Vault 21 in Sarah Weintraub's room. FO3DogDad.png|Unused unique skin for Dad as Doc Referenzen en:James (Fallout 3) es:James hu:James pl:James ru:Джеймс Kategorie:Fallout 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Vault 101 Charaktere Kategorie:Projekt Purity Kategorie:Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 3 Ärzte Kategorie:Fallout 3 Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Menschliche Charaktere